Cyber-Flu
by Neko-Former
Summary: First Aid is sick but he doesn't want to go to the hospital! Major problems enissue.


Cyber-flu

Author's Note: Hai guys! I'm sending this to you from my Mamie's computer. This and SOO won't be updated until I get a new computer, sorry. Carl's unfortunately passed on. (Computer is busted) So, enjoy this adorable story of how young First Aid and Ratchet meet each other.

Disclaimer: What is the point of these? Of course I don't own Transformers, otherwise, this would probably be an episode or comic or something. :P Plus it's FANfiction. Meaning it's written by fans of a fandom using canon or OC characters. GOSH.

First Aid groaned as he curled up tighter on his berth. He couldn't sleep at all. Every part of the young mechlet's body ached. But he didn't want anyone to know. If his brothers knew, they'd take him to the hospital. He didn't want to go to the hospital.

"'Aid? You alright? You don't usually sleep in..." He heard Groove's voice from the door.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just uh... I'm a bit more tired than usual..." First Aid coughed.

"I-if you say so... but you really don't sound good..." Groove hesitated.

"I'm fine. I'll get up now, sorry." First Aid apologized and moved to get up.

"All right. See you in the main room in a minute then?" Groove asked as he walked out the door.

"Yeah. I'll be there." First Aid promised as he got up, stretching as Groove left. Something in his arm decided to snap. "Ow. That's painful." He muttered as he went out of their room and to the washracks. He felt like mortar was plastered to his pedes and his body was on fire. He needed a cold shower.

He went into the washracks and turned the solvent spray on cold and tried to stand under it, but he slipped and fell right on his aft. He was too tired to bother trying to get up, so he just sat there. After ten minutes under the nice, cooling spray, he heard his brothers walk in.

"Aid? You there?" Hot Spot called out.

"Yeah? I'm here..." He said weakly, enjoying the spray.

"First Aid, what are you doing?" Hot Spot asked, the rest of First Aid's brothers standing behind him, concerned for him.

"Well, uh... I like sitting in the shower?" He tried to cover it.

"No way, man something's wrong with you." Groove said from behind Hot Spot.

"Um... I... uh..." He stuttered under the spray.

"Please, just tell us what's wrong? We've been feeling strange sensations from your side of the bond all morning! Pain, weakness, fear, exhaustion... What's up?!" Streetwise asked.

"I, I uh..." He was going to have to tell the truth. They'd find out sooner or later.

"What is it? Just spit it out, mech!" Blades said.

"I'm... I'm not feeling too good..." He started, and his brothers immediately crowded around him, Hot Spot kneeling in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped you." He asked, feeling hurt.

First Aid knew his brothers would be hurt by him not telling them about this. "I- I'm sorry. I just... I don't want to go to the hospital. Please don't make me go! I'll get better, I promise!"

His brothers exchanged a saddened look between them and smiled at him.

"'Aid, it's not that bad there." Hot Spot started.

"Yeah, they'll make you feel much better!" Streetwise added.

"The doctors are really nice!" Groove put in.

"It won't be _that_ bad." Blades ended.

Hot Spot reached over his little brother and turned the solvent off. He then moved to pick him up. "Come on. We won't take you to the hospital yet, but we'll put you in your berth and take care of you for now. If it gets worse though, we might not have a choice..." He put a hand on First Aid's chestplate to take his temperature and yanked it back in surprise when it burned instantaneously. "Wow, guys, he's really overheating. His chestplate just burned my hand."

"I'm sorry, Spot." First Aid coughed weakly, feeling horrible that he'd hurt his oldest brother.

"It's all right 'Aid. It doesn't hurt that much. It just means that you're getting worse." He said. "Let's get him into our quarters."

Being carried into their quarters wasn't bad. Hot Spot was careful not to move him too much. When they got into their quarters, the firetruck wrapped his little brother in a towel and set him on the berth.

"You rest here. We'll be back in a minute." He announced.

"Where are you going?" First Aid asked, frightened.

"We're going to go research your symptoms and bring you back some warm energon and hopefully the knowledge that this will go away soon." Said Streetwise.

First Aid curled up and shuttered his optics, waiting for his brothers to return. He laid there for about fifteen minutes and was about to drift off into recharge, Blades and Groove walked in again.

"Hey, 'Aid! We found out what virus you got." Blades called.

"W-what is it? I won't have to go to the hospital, will I?" He asked.

"No, no. Not right away anyhow. It's called the Cyber-flu virus. It attacks your systems by gradually decreasing your firewall until you have no defense. The virus itself isn't deadly, but it sure is nasty. Not only does it make you feel like slag, but it can also create room for other worse viruses to get in. Right now, you should be okay in a few cycles. But if you contract another virus, we'll have to take you to the hospital. We don't want you to be in pain for much longer." Groove explained.

"S-so I'll feel better soon?" First Aid asked. "Hey, where's Spot and Streets?"

"Yeah, you'll feel better real soon. And they went to go get you some medicine for your virus. They should be back soon." Blades said.

"O-okay. So I'll just... lay here?" First Aid asked.

Groove and Blades walked over and stood beside his berth. "Yeah, just lay there and try to get better. We'll bring you warm energon to drink and so you don't get bored, we'll bring you your datapad so you can watch video feeds or read when you're not recharging." Groove handed some warm energon to First Aid and set a hand on his shoulder. "Spot and Streets will be back soon."

"Will... will you stay with me? I- I don't want to be alone..." The ambulance looked up at his brothers.

"Of course we'll stay with you." Blades smiled.

"You don't need to be worried about being alone. We'll stay in here. There's plenty to do in here anyway." Groove added.

"But... You'll be sick too... No. You shouldn't stay, I'm sorry. I don't want you to get sick more than I don't want to be alone." First Aid realized.

"Hey, it's okay. We don't mind staying here. Besides, when Spot and Streets get back, they'll stay with you while we go and get vaccinated against the virus. Then they'll get theirs. And when you get better, you can get one." Blades said.

"W-what? No! Don't make me go there! Please!" First Aid was suddenly scared.

"It's okay, 'Aid. We'll be with you." Groove assured him. "And it won't be for a while." He stroked his shoulder.

"Hey, we're back with 'Aid's medicine!" Streetwise announced as they walked in the room.

"How's he doing?" Hot Spot asked as they went over to the berth.

"Well, he's not fond of our idea of getting vaccinations. He's scared." Groove explained.

"I am not! I just... I don't want to go there." First Aid said defiantly.

"Anyway, do you want your medicine?" Streetwise asked.

"Yes, please. It hurts. I can't drink energon without purging." The young ambulance begged.

"So that's why you haven't touched your energon." Groove said.

"Okay 'Aid, hold out your arm." Streetwise instructed.

"My arm? Why?" 'Aid held out his arm, confused.

Before anything else was said, Streetwise poked a syringe into First Aid's arm.

"Ow!" First Aid yelped.

"I'm sorry, 'Aid, but I didn't have a choice. You weren't about to let me give it to you." The police car carefully took it out and stroked his arm. "It'll help you hold down your energon." He explained.

The little ambulance gave a little sniffle and held his arm, curling up into a ball on the berth.

"Oh, 'Aid, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Streetwise asked.

"Yes, it was." He pouted.

"You're just grumpy 'cause you're sick. When you're better, you'll realize it's nothing." Hot Spot said.

"I am not being grumpy. It hurt." First Aid sulked.

"Sure you're not. Come on, drink your energon." Blades pushed the cube of low grade towards him.

"No, it's gonna make me purge. I don't wanna purge!" He whined pathetically.

"'Aid, you sound pathetic. Just drink it. Please?" Hot Spot begged.

"Okay." The ambulance sighed as he took the energon and sat up, sipping at it lightly. "Hey, I don't feel bad!" He said, excitedly.

"That's good. Now get some rest. Streets and I will stay here while Groove and Blades go get vaccinated." Hot Spot said as he took the towel away and wrapped First Aid in a blanket.

"You don't have to, guys. I think you should all go at once. That way, you don't have prolonged exposure to the virus." First Aid coughed.

"You sure, Aid? I mean, we can take turns watching you. It's no big deal..." Hot Spot said.

"No, I'm sure. You all get your vaccines and I'll rest here until you return. I'll be fine. I'm feeling much better anyway." First Aid explained.

"O-okay, but you comn. us if you start to feel even just a tiny bit worse, alright?" Hot Spot instructed.

"Yes Spot." First Aid agreed.

"Alright... I still don't feel too good about this, but since you insist on it, we'll make sure we're back quickly." Hot Spot assured him as the four of them walked out the door.

First Aid snuggled into his blanket and purred. "Mmm." He was nice and comfortable in his berth. As he drifted off to recharge.

First Aid awoke later to find that his brothers weren't back yet. "Hmm... I'm pretty hungry now. I'd better get some fuel into me." He got up from the berth, tearing the blanket off. "Uuugh. I feel awful." He trudged slowly to the 'kitchen' area. The youngling picked out a cube of low grade and warmed it up for ten seconds. "Hopefully I can keep this down..." He said to himself as he retracted his mask and begun to slowly drink.

"Oh no. I think I'm gonna-" Poor First Aid keeled over and purged everything in his tanks. "Oooooh." He groaned and then tried to go get some towels to clean it up, but before he could reach them, he collapsed and went unconscious, darkness consuming his vision.

"Ow. I didn't think they'd be so rough." Blades rubbed his shoulder where he had been injected.

"Awww, I thought you were the big bad copter." Groove joked.

"Yeah, Blades. Why are you complaining so much?" Streetwise added.

"Uh... I'm not complaining! I'm simply stating that they were rougher than they needed to be." He said sheepishly.

"Heh, sure Blades." Streetwise said sarcastically.

"Hmph." Blades pouted as they walked back to their home. "Hey, 'Aid hasn't commed us, has he?"

"No, He hasn't... and I can't feel his side of our bond... let's hurry up." Hot Spot said, concerned.

When the four brothers got into their home they ran to the berthroom. "Aid? You there?" Hot Spot called.

"No answer..." Streetwise pointed out.

"Maybe he's recharging?" Blades reasoned.

"Not it. He's not in here." Groove said as he scanned the room.

"Uh oh. What if he got delusional and wandered off?" Groove asked.

"Everyone, check the vicinity!" Hot Spot ordered.

The Protectobots all spanned out looking for their little brother. Groove went to check outside in the yard, Streetwise checked the main room, Hot Spot checked the washracks, and Blades checked the 'kitchen' area. Blades stumbled upon First Aid's collapsed body and sent out distress through their bond.

"Blades? What is it? Did you find 'Aid?" Hot Spot asked.

Blades was at a loss for words. He was in shock.

"Blades? You in there man?" Groove asked.

"Y-yeah. Guys, come see this." The copter was shaken.

There was a collective gasp from the remaining three Protectobots as they stood in shock at the doorframe. They ran over to First Aid's unconscious frame where Blades was crouched.

"He's gotten worse..." Hot Spot started.

"But how though? I just gave him a shot of medicine before we left! That was only three hours ago!" Streetwise asked.

"Not sure. But if we don't do something more soon, he'll go critical. And if that happens, he might not become conscious again..." Hot Spot said.

"Alright, load him in." Hot spot said, transforming into his firetruck alt mode.

The Protectobots loaded their brother into Hot spot and transformed themselves.

"Hey Spot, you think he's got another virus?" Streetwise asked him.

"Probably, yes. That's why I want to get him to the hospital as soon as possible." Hot Spot answered.

"Let's go, Protectobots!"

They rolled up to the Praxus Repair Centre with their brother and transformed, Hot Spot ending up carrying First Aid bridal style. It was a large facility built in the heart of the city of Praxus, dedicated to medical science. They rushed into the emergency bay and looked around for a receptionist desk.

"Hey, over there!" Blades pointed to a large desk beside two doors on the far wall.

They walked over to the desk and met a lean dark coloured mech standing there. He was a traditional Praxian frame with black, blue and purple hues on his body making him look the same colour as the night sky. His golden chevron stuck out against his colours. "Hey, back so soon?" He asked.

"Hi Nightfire. We were just here for Cyber-flu vaccinations. Our brother actually has the Cyber-flu virus, but it wasn't so bad before. Now it's terrible and we think something else must have settled in too. We found him on our kitchen floor unconscious when we got home. He was apprehensive about coming here at first, so we left him to try and recover and got him some medicine, but he just got worse so, we're here. He's still unconscious." Hot spot explained.

"Oh, well, just have a seat in the waiting area and I'll have a doctor with you as soon as possible." Nightfire said worriedly. "I hope he ends up okay."

"We do too." Blades said as they walked to sit down in the empty chairs. There was no one else there save for a Praxian framed enforcer who looked like he had been injured taking down a criminal and another enforcer hovering worriedly over him who looked like he might be from Polyhex. They were relatively young, but not as young as the Protectobots.

A doctor came out and went over to the enforcers and took them into the repair bay.

"I'm guessing they'll take us in next, then." Groove said.

"Good. I'm tired of waiting for him to wake up and figure out we took him here. The sooner we get him seen, the better." Blades added.

After a few kliks, another doctor came out and strode over to them. He had a Praxian frame as well, but his was upgraded. Most of his frame was white except for his hands, waist, helm, and the medical insignias on his shoulders. He also had red stripes on his wrists and on his thighs. The chevron adorning his forehelm was charcoal black and had no pendant in the middle like most Praxians. His doorwings were squarer in shape than usual and were also red with white spark monitor symbols on them.

"Hello there, I'm Ratchet." He gestured to First Aid. "Let's get your brother into the repair bay, shall we?

Okay, so that was chapter one. Reviews? *First Aid puppy optics* YES, RATCHET HAS DOORWINGS BECAUSE DOORWINGS ARE SEXSY! Cookie for the first person to guess who the enforcers are. 3


End file.
